1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to devices which are installed on motor vehicles to increase the traction of the ties thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a traction device of the aforesaid class which is simply and easily installed in the event of an emergency when the motor vehicle is stuck with respect to a slippery or otherwise low traction surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles are able to negotiate surfaces provided the tires have sufficient traction. Ordinarily, this is not a problem on dry or wet pavement. However, winter snow and ice may cause pavement to become extremely slick, whereupon the tires of the drive wheels of the vehicle may be unable to gain sufficient friction to allow the motor vehicle to move off from the slick area, thereby resulting in the motor vehicle becoming stuck. On occasions when a motor vehicle is driven on surfaces that are not paved, the soil may be loose and not provide adequate traction, such as may happen in very sandy areas. Or, the unpaved surface may become soggy after a heavy rain, whereupon the tires of the drive wheels may become stuck. These conditions are most apt to happen to rear wheel drive vehicles, but they may also happen to all wheel drive vehicles. Further, these conditions can arise even if the periphery of the tires is provided with an aggressive tread. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide some form of auxiliary traction device to the tires of the drive wheels should an untoward situation occur wherein the vehicle has become stuck.
In the prior art, this problem has been addressed with more or less success. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,854,616, 2,058,799, 2,085,204 and 4,334,569 disclose a traction enhancing member which is placed transversely across the periphery of the tire of a drive wheel and then secured thereto by straps emanating from opposing sides of the traction enhancing member threading through the wheel and being tightly secured by a buckle means.
While prior art traction devices do provide enhanced traction for the ties of drive wheels, they are not simple and easy to install because, among other possible facets, the difficulty and/or inconvenience of securing the buckle means.
It is known to provide strap-like fasteners having a first end portion with is provided with ramped serrations and the other end thereof provided with a sleeve into which the first end portion is inserted. A detent located in the sleeve ratchetingly engages the ramped serrations to allow the first end portion to insert into, but not withdraw from, the sleeve. These devices are sometimes referred to as "tie wrap" fasteners, and are used commonly to secure electrical wiring and other items to objects, and to close the openings of trash bags.
What remains needed is a traction enhancement device which is so simple and easy to use that a mechanically uninclined driver with little or no instruction could use it in the event of an emergency.